User blog:RealArity/Fan-Made OE: Plasma Flux Polaris
I don't make fan-made units often - I like the technical aspect of the game and I thoroughly enjoy helping people out (check the Reddit help thread, I'm there very often!) - but I view unit creation as a way for me to take my mind off the mechanics and think out of the box. Enough banter, let's get in to the unit data. Unit Details Name: Plasma Flux Polaris Element: Thunder Rarity: Omni Cost: 49 Gender: Female Stats HP: 5,483 (Base) / 7,490 (Lord) / 8,466 (Anima) Atk: 2,801 (Base) / 3,743 (Lord) / 4,042 (Breaker) Def: 2,055 (Base) / 2,622 (Lord) / 2,341 (Breaker) / 2,910 (Guardian) / 2,473 (Oracle) Rec: 1,834 (Base) / 2,333 (Lord) / 2,048 (Anima) / 2,201 (Guardian) / 2,748 (Oracle) LS: Athena's Unflinching Judgment *50% boost to HP, 100% boost to Attack, boost Spark damage by 120% and boosts elemental weakness damage by 100% ES: Ideomotor Amplifier *50% boost to Spark damage for all allies and reduces damage taken by 20% when damage dealt exceeds a certain amount (10,000) for 1 turn BB: Disorder Chamber *16 hit combo Thunder attack (380%) on all enemies, boosts own HP by 10%, converts 25% of HP into Defense for 3 turns and boosts Spark damage by 110% for 3 turns SBB: Chain Pistol Whip *21 hit combo powerful Thunder and Light attack (280%~900%) on all enemies (damage relative to remaining HP), 9 hit combo powerful Thunder and Light attack (700%) on single enemy, converts 25% of HP into Atk and Def for 3 turns and boosts Spark damage by 120% for 3 turns UBB: Star of Guidance: Polaris *30 hit combo massive Thunder, Light and Dark attack (1500%) on all enemies, boosts HP of all allies by 35%, converts 75% of HP into Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns and boosts Spark damage by 300% for 3 turns SP Options Parameters Boost *SP Boosts HP by 30% *SP 25% boost to all parameters Spark *SP Boosts Spark damage by 100% *SP Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% (pre-requisite: Boosts Spark damage by 100%) Attack Boosting *SP Boosts elemental weakness damage by 70% Special *SP Adds conversion from own Atk to own Def (70%) effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB *SP Allow UBB's effects to last for 5 turns *SP Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's Spark damage boost effect (+30%) *SP Adds elemental damage boost to SBB (100%) Reasoning Behind the Unit I wanted to create a unit who excelled at FH, while at the same time providing some sort of hard content utility. My main objective was balancing the unit's abilities for the current meta, so that she would be a great but at the same time, not broken unit. A quick look at Polaris' stats reveals a low HP stat and a massive Attack stat, typical of an offensive unit. However, her HP stat is really low, waaaay below average. Hence, I compared her stats against 2 Spark buffers (Lasswell, Shura) to obtain a Defense and Rec stat that would make up for her subpar HP stat. In hard content, Polaris provides a multitude of conversions on the squad. While some units actually possess some sort of conversion along with a stat boost (e.g. Hisui, Alice, Agress to name a few), Polaris doesn't. As a unit who relies solely on conversion to be viable in a hard content squad, she meshes well with units like Ark and ironically Hisui who can provide stat buffs that improve the output of her conversions. However, she faces competition from Melord, who has a ton of party support buffs that may threaten her viability. Her UBB provides massive utility in the form of big conversions, though in the current metagame 75% mitigation UBBs are vastly superior. However, Polaris also has tons of self-survivabiliy going for her, something that Melord doesn't. Her ES takes advantage of her great offensive output to grant herself conditional mitigation, while her BB boosts her own HP and grant her additional bulk. Polaris' SP also has a conversion for herself, which, when I designed it, is assigned as a different buff from party conversion. This means it would stack with her conversion from HP to Def buff on her SBB, giving her a ton of bulk. As a FH nuker, Polaris has an amazing LS lacking in only a crit damage boost. While this seems like a bad thing (Crit and Spark are often viewed as crucial LS buffs for FH squads), she pairs well with units in Guard strategy squads, where only 1 Crit LS (150% or more) is needed. Like most Spark buffers, Polaris has an option to boost it, and even has an option to give EWD, though taking that would sacrifice the extra 20% self Spark damage. She has an ST portion and scaling damage multiplier, pitting her strongly against units like Lasswell and Lauda. I would honestly pick Polaris over Lasswell as a Spark buffer, which was the main objective of desiging her. Lorewise: Nothing much. Just that she uses a railgun pistol (which is obviously currenty impossible) that uses electric charges as ammunition. Also has an attitude, since her SBB is indeed pistol whipping, but using an extension spontaneously created by her manipulation of electric forces to strike the enemy. So, there you have it - a high level FH unit who can hold her own respectably well in hard content. What do you think? Is Polaris balanced? Do share your thoughts and give constructive criticism, especially if you think that she's too broken. Category:Blog posts